How Do You Sleep
by Fallen Emo Angel
Summary: Harry has trouble sleeping at night resulting in him contacting the one person who can help. ONESHOT
1. Midnight Letters

**I'm back! With a one shot. **

**Song: How Do You Sleep by Jesses McCartney**

Dear Daphne,

I thought of you again. Of your smile, your face, your kiss, your body- of you in general. I miss you. I can't sleep thinking about you. I regret it- hurting you. I wish I had more time with you.

That letter you wrote to me, I read it every night. Mione tells me I should go and get you back. Draco says I should get my sorry ass to you and shag you senseless. (That's Draco for you. It's a wonder him and Mione actually get along let alone date. ) But I'm scared- not for myself but for you. It would kill me if you got hurt. But I know they are right. I realized a long time ago that I wasn't her. I was never her. It was you. Always you. I can't be happy with her. I couldn't move on. Not when I'm in love with you. There I said. I am Bloody in LOVE With You, Daphne Greengrass!

I wish I was brave like Draco and Mione when they confessed their love. We could have been happy together now. I was a fool to allow Ron to dictate our relationship. Maybe the hat put me in the wrong house. I should be in Hufflepuff the way I'm acting.

How do you sleep at night? Do you think of me? Of all our memories? Do you wish we could go back in time? Do you hate me now? I'm going to send this letter by owl before I lose my nerve. I love you Daph, forever and always.

Love Harry

p.s. Marry me please. Run away with me. I will meet you at the chapel with Draco and Mione as our witness at midnight if you say yes.

Daphne stared in shock at the letter. He loves her? He wants to marry her? She gasped softly as she saw the beautiful ring attached to the owl. A green emerald with red rubies. She didn't even hesitate. She apparited to the chapel.

Harry stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. After three years of bring apart. She was back. He was thrown back as she ran straight to him and slapped him. Then snogged him in front of the minister. In front of Draco and Hermione. They broke apart. The minster cleared his throat. "Umm seeing that you are in a hurry. Let's get down to business. Do you take each other to be your …?" "I do" they both said, not allowing him to finish. "Ummmm well I now pronounce you as husband and wife"

Harry grabbed Daphne and kissed her. A while passes and then Draco cleared his throat. They broke apart, both of the Weasley red. "Harry I swear you bloody hurt and I will kill you." Harry smiled. "Don't worry because I'm never letting her go again." Draco smiled. "Well, in that case, C'mon Mione we have some special business to take care of. And I'm pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Potter do." Hermione kissed Harry and Daphne's cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys. " As they turned to apparite, Harry called out to them. "Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?" "We can meet for dinner instead, since you will probably be very busy." Hermione said smirking and throwing them a wink. She grabbed Draco hand and kissed him. As they apparited away, Harry and Daphne turned red as they saw Draco fumbling with Hermione's shirt. Harry turned to Daphne, "Well Mrs. Potter, you heard them. I believe we have some business to take care of"

So they went home. Forgetting that in the morning The Daily Prophet would have their marriage announced to the whole world. Or that four members of the red head genes would send out howlers to them as long with the hundred others would be opposed to them together. All that matter was each other. Now they could both sleep.

**Well what do you think? My first completed project on Fanfiction. **

**Review! REVIEW!**

**Tap that BLOODY Sexy Button! You know you want to!**


	2. Aftershock

**A lot of you guys wanted me to write about everyone's reactions. So here you go. Keep in mind that several people that died in Deathly Hallows are alive.**

**And before I forget Disclaimer for both chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or characters. I only own anything or anyone you don't recognize.**

It was a normal Saturday morning when Ginny Weasley was eating her breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary. Same breakfast, same place, same time, same news. Then all of the sudden she spat out her breakfast. Her eyes widening as she read the headline. Harry Potter- Savior of the World and Gryffindor Prince Married to Daphne Greengrass-Slytherin Ice Princess. Furious she decided to floo to her mother's and demand the family's help in rescuing him. "Poor Harry. Don't worry honey, we will save you."

Meanwhile a vicious red head was also reading the news and was furious. He couldn't believe it Harry and a snake? Was the world mad? Harry was supposed to be with Ginny. Just like Hermione was supposed to be with him. Now he was certain that Malfoy and Greengrass had used imperio on Harry and Hermione. He to decided to floo to his mother's and demand help to release them. Nobody messed with Ron Weasley and got away with it.

George Weasley was reading the news over the jokeshop as he waited for Angelina to finish getting ready. He gave a cry of joy and Angelina rushed to his side. "What happened?" George smiled and grabbed Angelina around the waist. "Harry did it. He finally got married! To Daphne Greengrass. … Oh Merlin! We need to head over to mothers'. I want to see the fireworks when Ginny and Ron find out. Also we need to be there to keep them from doing anything rash. Do me a favor love, and send an owl to everyone else who can help." George smiled and kissed Angelina. Everything was perfect. It didn't matter who Hermione and Harry loved as long as they were happy. He was overjoyed to hear about Harry and Daphne. They were perfect for each other -fire and ice.

Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast for her family as usual. She always prepared extra just in case of visitors. Mr. Weasley was reading the news paper and paled. "Honey you might want to prepare more food. I have a feeling the rest of the family will be making an appearance." He then showed her the newspaper. Both elder Weasleys furiously began preparations for the argument due to occur when the family arrived. It was not long when Ron made his appearance followed by Ginny. Five minutes didn't even pass when out of the fire place were George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Fred and Katie Bell, and Charlie and Lila. After them came the order members and several friends. They all stood at a side of the room. No words were said yet everyone knew who was on what side. On the side of those who thought that Harry and Hermione were under a spell were Ginny, Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Seamus and Dean and a few others. The remaining Weasleys, order members, and friends were on the other side. Although not everyone was glad that Harry was married, they wanted him to be happy. "I'm telling you! Those bloody snakes cursed them! How else would Harry have agreed to marry Greengrass?" Ron yelled. Ginny chimed in, "He's imperioed! He wouldn't have married her. He loves me." Angelina rolled her eyes and casted a silencing and body bind spell on them. She smirked and turned to everyone else. "Sorry, they were just giving me a migraine with their annoying voices." George smiled and hugged her. Fred sighed. "Actually Ginny and Ron, Harry and Hermione aren't under a curse. Harry met Daphne and has loved her since 4th year. She helped Hermione with helping Harry with the Triwizard Tournament. They dated in their 5th year. They broke up in their sixth when you almost caught them, Ronald. She and Draco were also spies for the order. In their 7th year they went again and got Mione and Draco into going on dates with them. They were even engaged. They broke up after graduation when Daph caught Harry and Ginny snogging. Harry tried to talk to her but you; Ronald told the press that your sister and Harry were dating- ruining Harry and Daphne's chances. They haven't seen each other in three years. I imagine Harry must have begged Daphne to forgive him and asked her to marry him again." Katie pulled out a scrapbook. "These are some pictures of them. We all actually have gone on group dates with them." Ron and Ginny had no choice but to look through the scrapbook.

After looking through the scrapbook, Ron and Ginny were furious. As soon as the silencing and body bind spell were removed, they both turned and apparited out of the house to Hermione's. "Are sure they will be here, Ronald?" "Of course Ginny. Harry also goes to Mione's on Saturday for brunch. He and the snake will be here." At that he forced the door open and they shot a stunning spell. A battle broke out. Curses were being shot back and forth. If a muggle looked in he would have thought they were dancing and colorful lights were swirling around the room. Finally Ginny and Ron had an enough. "Avada Kervada!" Screams broke out and smoke filled the room. As the smoke cleared, everyone held their breath to see who was hit. "Crookshacks!" Ron and Ginny couldn't believe it. They killed the cat?! Just as Ron raised his wand to curse Malfoy and Greengrass, his wand shot out of his hand and his hand were bonded. He looked at Ginny to see her in the same predicament as him. Ginny couldn't believe it. Why were Harry and Hermione tying them up?

"Ginerva Weasley and Ronald Weasley, you are sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban for using the killing curse. In addition you murder an innocent and helpless cat." Harry stated. Eyes widen with shock, they were escorted out by several aurors who were called in. no one say anything as Ginny and Ron left. Harry sighed and went to hug Hermione, comforting her. After a few minutes they turned to face the crowd of friends and family who were gathered around them. Harry smiled, "Everyone I present to you my wife Daphne Potter, my little "sister" Hermione and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Now that you all know each other why don't we celebrate?" And so they celebrated the rest of the night. Everyone was happy and they remained happy as the years passed.

**I'm done. Finished. Hope it was to your satisfaction. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys made me day. See you soon with another story/one shot.**


End file.
